


Waking Moment

by panpinecone



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Somnophilia, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Robbie loves being a deep sleeper. He also loves having proof of just how deep a sleeper he can be.





	Waking Moment

Despite the calculated words and tone Robbie had used, Sportacus could sense the gravity of his request— for it had been no mere casual suggestion. He'd always been good at reading people, and in some ways, Robbie was easier to read than most.

If Robbie had been at all willing to set aside his pride, Sportacus was certain that the request would've sounded much more like the plea it actually was.

He wondered how long it had lingered in the back of Robbie's mind, how long the possibility had featured in his fantasies. If Sportacus had any less tact, he may very well have given voice to his questions. Instead, as accustomed to Robbie's self-doubts and general skittishness as he was, he set his curiosity aside and did what any sensible person would do in the circumstances.

With equally calculated words and tone, he expressed a casual interest in trying it out, and left it at that.

It would do them no good to have Robbie backpedal because of Sportacus giving a hesitant response, nor would enthusiastic agreement fare any better. It would ring hollow, since Sportacus was definitely _not_ enthusiastic about it. Frankly, he found the idea strange, but it was clearly important to Robbie, and thus his decision had been made.

Time passed with neither saying any more about it, to the point that Sportacus began wondering if Robbie had changed his mind about the whole thing. He highly doubted it, but he also wouldn't put it past Robbie to suddenly grow indecisive after having revealed something so personal.

Eventually, he decided the best course of action was to bring it up himself. Robbie would hopefully take it as the show of interest he meant it to be rather than a thoughtless attempt at teasing.

Luckily, once Robbie's surprise had worn off, he seemed to emanate an air of relief, as if he'd truly been worried that Sportacus had thought any less of him for it. The realization made Sportacus determined to ease every last one of those fears away, and so began an extensive interrogation session with Robbie in the spotlight and Sportacus his sole interviewer.

He phrased everything as carefully as he could, and for the most part, Robbie took the multitude of questions in stride. Sportacus paid attention to the answers he was given and read between the lines when he had to. His curiosity was far from sated, but in the span of an hour he learned more about Robbie than he had in the first year of knowing him.

He learned why Robbie had requested it at all, learned what it meant to him and learned when it had started to take on that significance. He learned that Robbie's natural insomnia played a part, as well as his love of being lazy. He learned what Robbie wanted to get from the experience, and most importantly, he learned that Robbie trusted him enough to reveal that side of himself at all, which tugged at the very core of Sportacus's being.

He _needed_ to grant Robbie's wish.

And so that was what they discussed. The when, the how, the where. All of it was addressed.

By the end of their talk, Sportacus had perfectly memorized the plan: The next time Robbie's mind and body inevitably succumbed to sleep deprivation, Sportacus was to carry him to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. Robbie vehemently promised he'd be stretched and ready, and as such, Sportacus was free to proceed to the final phase of the plan.

Technically, as Robbie so flippantly pointed out, Sportacus didn't _have_ to do anything. Robbie doubted he'd be able to tell either way once he woke up, leaving Sportacus free to just make up a story about what he'd done instead. It was plain to see that Robbie was offering the alternative as a way to appease Sportacus's sensibilities, reassuring him that he wouldn't actually have to do anything if he didn't want to. It was a sweet gesture.

But Sportacus didn't fare too well with making up stories. As luck would have it, neither of them were particularly keen on that alternative to begin with. The question of what Sportacus _would_ do, and to what extent he would do it, was left silently hanging between them.

The next few days passed by without much incident aside from Robbie's increasing crankiness, no doubt stemming from his continued lack of sleep. At one point, he confessed that he was finding sleep even more elusive than usual, probably kept at bay by the excitement of what would happen once it finally arrived. He'd then gone on to deflect Sportacus's concern by insisting he'd survived worse, and that the prolonged deprivation would surely benefit them both in the long run.

To his credit, he'd only flushed a little as he elaborated on the second point, explaining how it was certain to make him an even deeper sleeper.

Sure enough, when Sportacus at last descended into the lair to find Robbie fast asleep in his chair, he was able to move him to his bed with hardly any worry of jostling him back into consciousness.

But then Sportacus was lost. He stared down at Robbie's prone form and swallowed, fingers twitching at his sides.

Sprawled across the bed as he was, Robbie's airway stayed clear, lessening his usual snoring into a mere shadow of its former self. His torso subtly rose and fell with each breath, and in that moment, Sportacus knew for a fact that as long as he was gentle, Robbie would sleep through most anything.

Given how difficult it was for him to fall asleep in the first place, Sportacus occasionally had trouble believing what a heavy sleeper he could be, no matter how many times he witnessed it.

Never before had he been so sure.

He continued watching Robbie's unconscious body. The knowledge of what he was about to do felt strange, perhaps even bordering on _wrong_ , but Robbie had asked him to, and Sportacus would be lying if he were to deny his own interest in the matter.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the side of the bed and leaned over Robbie. He slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his fly before finding any further progress was impeded by his suspenders, the removal of which was in turn impeded by his waistcoat.

Sportacus let out a heavy sigh. Though he doubted Robbie's sleep would be interrupted by removing his clothes, he didn't want to take any more chances than necessary. He worked open the buttons on the waistcoat and pushed it open, immediately moving on to the suspenders. After some fumbling, he successfully detached them and moved them up and away, then realized they were still attached to Robbie's pants from behind.

Another sigh. Why did Robbie insist on dressing so complicatedly?

But it was as good a time as any to test how deeply he could sleep, so Sportacus turned Robbie onto his side and gently worked the suspender straps down through the back of his waistcoat. Once they dangled freely, he proceeded to pull down Robbie's pants, thankful for how easily the fabric peeled away.

He was surprised when Robbie's boxers began showing, just as he always was when reminded of the improbable existence of boxers beneath pants that tight. He hooked his fingers in their waistband and continued his downward trek to divest Robbie's lower half of its clothes.

Bit by bit, the skin of Robbie's legs was revealed, and though it was nothing Sportacus hadn't already seen, there was something to be said for exposing it while Robbie was fast asleep. An odd feeling bubbled in Sportacus's insides, too faint to accurately identify, but he was sure it would only grow stronger as things progressed.

He paused to take off Robbie's shoes, then finished pulling off his pants and boxers. After neatly folding and laying them on the nearest available surface—which happened to be a rickety table with a multitude of spare nuts and bolts scattered across it, and which Sportacus was very proud of himself for navigating carefully enough to avoid knocking any of them off—he turned back to the bed and stopped short.

Robbie was just as Sportacus had left him, turned onto his side and completely lost to the waking world. He was still snoring, faintly but audibly, and aside from the remaining striped socks, his legs were bare. Sportacus ran his fingers up one of them as he made his way back to the bed, watching Robbie's face for any sort of reaction.

There was none.

Yet again, Sportacus became acutely aware of an unidentifiable feeling bubbling up within him. Anticipation? Arousal? A combination of the two? He couldn't be sure, but whatever it was, the feeling was urging him onward, both for his sake and Robbie's.

The only thing still blocking his way was the bodysuit, but that was much easier to deal with than everything else.

Sportacus took a moment to collect himself, then steadily stripped out of his own outfit. He placed each article of clothing atop Robbie's on the rickety table, and gave a slight start when some of its clutter fell to the floor. He chanced a peek behind himself, but the noise seemed to have had no effect on Robbie whatsoever.

Placing his crystal down last, Sportacus returned to the bed and maneuvered Robbie onto his back. His upper half was still clothed, but that didn't matter, not for what he'd wanted Sportacus to do.

Crawling onto the bed, Sportacus nudged Robbie's legs apart and reached for the bodysuit's crotch, fingers deftly opening it with practiced ease. The flaps instantly pulled away, exposing Robbie and leaving Sportacus's path clear.

Tentatively, he pulled out the plug Robbie wore and set it aside. Looking back at his opening, Sportacus could see that the outside shone wetly, and when one of his fingers reached inside, he found it well-stretched and amply lubed, just as he'd been promised. He still couldn't help sticking in another finger and scissoring them. Though he told himself it was out of a desire to ensure Robbie's comfort and safety, there was definitely an undercurrent of something else involved as well.

Maybe it had to do with that strange feeling bubbling up again.

He took his time stroking Robbie from the inside out, watching him for any reactions at all, and just like before, Robbie continued sleeping as soundly as ever. The bottom of his bodysuit had ridden up a few inches, exposing his lower belly as it moved with even breaths, and Sportacus softly laid a hand on it.

Again, there was no reaction, but Sportacus kept his hand there all the same, letting it rise and fall at Robbie's pace as his other hand caressed his insides, fingers swirling and curling. He reached for Robbie's prostate and insistently prodded at it. Before his eyes, Robbie's dick began perking up, gradually filling and rising unbeknownst to its owner.

Sportacus slid his hand down from Robbie's belly to lightly grasp his dick, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. A weak smile tugged at Robbie's lips as he nuzzled into the blanket beneath. Sportacus rubbed his prostate again, grinning at how Robbie's dick continued swelling in his hold.

Once it became impossible to ignore his own arousal, he forced himself to let go of Robbie's dick in favor of fondling his own. A few pumps were all he needed to fully harden, and although he was reluctant to stop fingering Robbie, he withdrew his hand and scooted closer.

With some careful maneuvering, he lifted both of Robbie's legs and positioned himself at just the right angle to slip in. Loose and slick, Robbie's body offered no resistance and Sportacus soon found himself buried entirely inside.

A stilted moan escaped Robbie and his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Sportacus froze in place, heart thudding despite his stillness. After a few seconds, Robbie drew his hands closer to himself and shifted in place, then relaxed back into his sleep. The movement had provided Sportacus with minimal friction, and yet the fact that it had been entirely unconscious on Robbie's part excited him beyond belief.

Setting down one of Robbie's legs as fast as he could, Sportacus's newly freed hand flew to himself, squeezing in a desperate attempt to hold off his rapidly impending orgasm.

He took a shaky breath. When he'd agreed to indulge Robbie's somnophilic fantasy, he'd done so out of a desire to please Robbie, and yes, also as a way to satisfy his own curiosity. He'd expected it to be strange, perhaps a learning experience, probably even an enjoyable one. What he _hadn't_ expected was for it to be as arousing as it was.

He couldn't explain it. He'd heard of the concept before, but it had never appealed to him. Maybe because it was Robbie? But that wasn't quite it either. Something about the situation was fueling the intense feeling within him, bringing it to a boiling point, and he couldn't put his finger on what.

But that was alright. He was sure he'd have plenty of opportunities to figure it out, and with that thought to spur him on, he held Robbie's hips and gave the first proper thrust into his sleeping body. It was controlled and deliberate, jabbing his insides without unnecessarily jostling him.

Another moan left Robbie and his arms folded up, hands defensively curling into a pose Sportacus had often seen him take under a variety of circumstances. He could only hope that the current circumstances counted as positive.

The sudden realization that Robbie was wholly trusting _him_ to make the experience a positive one for them both was shortly followed by the realization that _that's_ what had been spurring on the strange bubbling feeling from the start.

It had nothing to do with the situation itself, and yet it also had everything to do with it. Robbie had trusted Sportacus with a deep-seated fantasy, trusted Sportacus to enact it, trusted Sportacus to _fuck him in his sleep..._

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Sportacus dug his fingers into the suppleness of Robbie's hips and began thrusting in earnest, uncaring whether it roused him from his sleep. That no longer mattered, he'd fulfilled Robbie's request, and if he woke up in time to see for himself just how good a job Sportacus had done, then so much the better.

It took slightly longer than Sportacus expected, and he was close to spilling by the time Robbie drifted back into consciousness, gaze aimlessly flitting around as he blinked himself awake.

“R- Robbie?”

“...Sportac—? _...Oh_.”

Another thrust and then Sportacus was coming, bucking forward and clutching Robbie close through the aftershocks. Finally, he slumped atop him and a minute passed with neither of them saying anything, the only sound filling Sportacus's ears that of his own heartbeat.

“Was that okay?”

“Sportacus, I'm one good tug away from coming and you're asking me if that was _'okay'?”_

“So it was?” Sportacus asked as he sat up and pulled back.

Robbie gave a desperate whine. “Yes, yes, I'll tell you all about how great it is knowing that I managed to sleep through getting fucked _if you just—help—me—with this_ ,” he said, accentuating his pauses with lazy rolls of his hips.

Sportacus grinned in delight. He'd done it! He'd granted Robbie's wish in its entirety, and Robbie was evidently very satisfied. Well, almost.

Before he could let out any more pleading noises, Sportacus ducked down and took Robbie's dick into his mouth. The strangled shout above him had that intense feeling bubbling up inside Sportacus once again.

He couldn't wait to hear all about how much Robbie had enjoyed himself, awake or not.


End file.
